


love me hard

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as always idk how to tag, dojae if you squint, just johnyong being in love, lee taeyong is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: taeyong and johnny celebrate their monthsary.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	love me hard

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 1k ish but i got a little bit carried away. here's some johnyong fluff because you need it and i miss them for Some reason. kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> ( also this was based on my monthsary with my gf aksjddj ok ily )

taeyong has today specially planned, free of any schedules while doyoung and jungwoo go to film their relay vlive for the day. it was easy to talk to their manager into letting him get the day off the night before and once he realized he had the slight power to, taeyong had asked if johnny could get his off day as well. taeyong figured it was his lucky day, or that their manager was in a good mood, because both himself and johnny got to stay in. 

whilst the manager is clueless about what today truly means to taeyong, he knows the other members are well aware so he doesn't expect any one of them to come knocking at his door all through the day. johnny had slept over last night and it's not  _ always _ that he gets to, since he still shares a room with donghyuck and most nights they're too tired for johnny to go all the way to taeyong's. it's not taeyong's favorite thing, even though he appreciates the single room that he gets, because getting to cuddle johnny to sleep beats anything else. still, taeyong won't complain.

it is, however, their twenty-eighth monthsary, making it two years and four months into their relationship. or at least since they got together officially, after years and years of pining each other and hiding their feelings for fear that the other would find it unacceptable, for fear that it would ruin the friendship that is so dear and precious to taeyong.

he considers himself lucky. if johnny asking him if he'd like to get coffee and cake at 8pm on a cold december night only to ask him out properly doesn't make him lucky, taeyong doesn't know what does.

initially, he'd wanted to take johnny out and have a nice little picnic date outside; the thrill of sneaking away from fans and dispatch possibly spotting them never dies, even now, but the world is currently hit with this pandemic and taeyong figures it's safer inside. on the plus side, they don't have to hold back their show of affection. it's something they practice in front of the other members out of mere respect even though johnny had kissed him just to spite doyoung, who always complained, albeit playfully.

at midnight before they slept, taeyong had shown johnny a little video montage of all their times together, using a song he'd written and composed and recorded himself during his spare time. johnny had cried and then taeyong had cried and they held each other until both of them fell asleep. 

they'd spent most of the morning sleeping, since they didn't have to go practice and sleep has been lacking with their comeback and promotions. they'd showered together, went out to join some of the other boys for lunch and spent some hours with them before they'd retreated back into taeyong's room. 

now, though, taeyong is staring up at johnny, who is freshly showered and only half covered in a towel. 

"anything?" he repeats after the taller male. "really?"

"really." johnny nods once as he removes the towel to pull on a pair of shorts, drying his hair after.

taeyong has today specially planned, yes, but he isn't going to go through with it without knowing if johnny would be up for it so he did his best to ask without really revealing the plan he'd come up with. when johnny had said he'd be up for  _ anything _ , taeyong knows he could go through with the plan he has. 

with a beam, he goes to retrieve the pair of bathrobes he'd gotten for today specifically, ones he'd hidden inside his closet so johnny couldn't see and start asking questions. he places one against johnny's chest, prompting the taller to quirk up a single eyebrow.

"what's this?" johnny asks even as he spreads out the folded item. he simply raises a brow up at taeyong.

"a bathrobe?" taeyong simply answers and when johnny continues to stare at him in question, taeyong huffs. "you said we could do anything today so we're doing spa night. it'll be really fun, i promise!"

johnny laughs and taeyong waits for a rejection or an excuse to skip out of this self-made spa night taeyong is suggesting but instead johnny nods and puts on the robe, shirtless underneath with just his shorts on. "what about dinner, though? that's like, in an hour. are we going out dressed like this?"

eyes big and sparkling in pure adoration for his taller boyfriend for indulging him, taeyong waves it off easily. "i already have that arranged. we won't have to leave the room for the entire night."

"ooh, you really planned this out, didn't you?" johnny teases, his smile showing as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

taeyong's smile widens, nodding his head as he removes the shirt he was wearing to put on the robe as well. he goes to check if he'd locked the door and after, turning on the lights since it was starting to get dark. he has a box of self care items all packed up for them to use so he takes it out from the drawer and places it on the bed, next to where johnny is seating. 

"um," taeyong pauses, a cheeky smile on his lips that made johnny narrow his gaze playfully. "i'm gonna paint your nails."

" _ taeyong _ ," johnny emphasizes his name.

"yes,  _ johnny _ ?" taeyong mocks before letting out a soft laugh as he opens the box, handing a headband for johnny to keep his hair back before putting on his own. "it'll be  _ fun _ ! trust me, you're my boyfriend. there's no way i'd let my baby look ugly."

johnny scoffs but he pushes the headband over his head anyway, using it to keep his hair back. "no crazy colors, i beg you."

he speaks in english, something taeyong truly appreciates because it helps him learn, helps him do better at the language. johnny had said his grammar is pretty good during their relay vlive with yuta and the little compliment had made taeyong really happy.

"no crazy colors," taeyong repeats in a smaller voice with a brief nod of his head, picking up a bottle of face mask that he reads through first before opening and sniffing at it. "wah, smells like candy. do you think we can eat it…?"

"please don't eat the face mask," johnny warns.

taeyong snickers, lips stretching wide and exposing his pearly whites before he speaks again. "we can watch something if you want?"

the taller seems to perk up at this, eyes widening just slightly as he straightens up and turns his laptop on. "we should watch this documentary, i've a feeling you might like it."

taeyong simply hums and as he guides johnny's face towards him by his jaw, the taller is left to use his left hand to find the show. he managed, taeyong guesses, since something started playing on the laptop screen. using a brush that came in a bundle with the mask, he dips it into the bottle and raises his hand to spread it evenly on johnny's face, smiling as the pink substance starts to mask his boyfriend's skin. 

"it actually smells really nice," johnny says, picking up the bottle as well to look through the ingredients. "it's like the strawberry drink you like so much."

"right?" taeyong chuckles, handing over the brush so johnny could put the mask on his face. "i didn't even know it. i saw strawberries and had to order."

johnny doesn't say anything after, smiling a little before his expression sets on concentration as he spreads the mask over taeyong's face. it's not even something rare for them, really. but being able to do this together is a luxury taeyong isn't always gifted with. he's happy he gets to spend a special day off schedules and also be able to spend it with someone he's supposed to spend it with. 

"you're so pretty," johnny says then, his voice a little low but louder than the muffled noise coming from the laptop. taeyong's cheeks are warm and undoubtedly pink but the mask covers it. "you're so, so pretty."

this is why he likes johnny so much, taeyong thinks. he's never short of praises to shower taeyong with, always hyping him up and supporting him and whenever he gets the chance, johnny would openly flirt with him, which is nice. taeyong likes it despite the way his cheeks heat up every single time.

he puckers up his lips and naturally johnny leans in to press a brief peck onto the pair, the two of them sharing a soft laugh when they pull back. it's just as johnny reaches to fix the substance on taeyong's face that someone knocks on the door and taeyong remembers the favor he'd asked from one of their friends. he knows from the knock that dinner is here.

doyoung stood by his door when he opened it and next to him is jaehyun, smiling as soon as he sees the mask on taeyong's face. doyoung snorts.

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" taeyong squeals, taking the bags of food that doyoung holds up for him. "i owe you one, i promise."

jaehyun is the one who waves it off, lifting his head as he tries to take a peek inside the room. he must have found johnny because he's laughing. "what are you doing to him, hyung?"

"i'm taking care of him," taeyong simply says just as johnny calls out a  _ 'not a word from you, jae!'  _ that made jaehyun laugh even more. 

doyoung slips his hand into his jeans pocket before retrieving a very familiar packet of what taeyong knows is condom, clapping it into taeyong's palm and it's ridiculous and embarrassing because taeyong  _ knows _ and it's been almost three years with johnny and he wants to believe that doyoung is just teasing him but the younger boy looks dead serious.

noticing taeyong's wide eyes, doyoung sighs. "protection, hyung. don't pretend like you don't know what that is."

"i  _ know  _ what that is," taeyong mutters. "i just don't know  _ why _ you're giving me this now instead of years ago when i first told you about johnny."

doyoung shrugs, "just a precaution. kids get really nasty and unthinking these days."

"kim dongyoung!"

jaehyun is laughing as he pulls doyoung with him, the older of the two shooting taeyong a smirk as a victory expression for having tricked taeyong with his astounding acting skill that made even taeyong think he was being serious. 

taeyong watches as the two walk off, unable to stay mad or annoyed because he loves them dearly, but then jaehyun pauses and he whispers into doyoung's ear. the two stare at each other for a beat before doyoung is retreating back with an apologetic smile.

"actually," he says, clearing his throat just as taeyong feels johnny comes up behind him, clearly looking at doyoung as well. "i think i might need that. my last one, haha."

johnny takes it off taeyong's hand and waves it in front of doyoung. "this one?"

doyoung glares at the oldest, lips pursed. "yes,  _ that _ ."

"i don't think so," johnny says, looking serious while shaking his head and closing his large fist around the packet. "i think i might use it."

"are you saying you don't already have it?" doyoung half screeched. "come on, hyung. give."

taeyong snickers at the playful exchange, noticing jaehyun joining them once again. he has a smile on his face that taeyong knows  _ so  _ well, one that always works on johnny. taeyong thinks he and johnny look ridiculous right now, wrapped in bathrobes and face thick with the peeling mask, in a face off with their younger friends about a packet of condoms. 

jaehyun clears his throat, speaking directly to johnny. "will you please give doyoung back what he had obviously very foolishly given you? we need it."

the two smiles at them both, an innocent little stretch of their lips that look almost identical, it has taeyong laughing. johnny has always had a soft spot for jaehyun, however, so he sighs and hands over the square packet, shooting daggers at doyoung. 

"go on now," taeyong says, waving them off. "thank you for the food and don't forget to use the balance for the other boys."

as doyoung and jaehyun scurry off, taeyong closes the door and lets johnny pull him inside once again. they share a smile, a mutual fondness for their younger members and taeyong knows johnny loves them almost as much as taeyong does. they've all built such a bond over the years despite the number of them. 

once inside again, johnny goes to sit on the floor and unpack the foods, taking boxes after boxes of them out of the bag doyoung had given them earlier, opening the covers to let the steam off before he looks up at taeyong and calls for him to sit as well.

he doesn't wait to be told twice, sitting next to johnny and letting out soft noises of awe as he looks into the packed food, pleased that doyoung had bought them something they both would like. he's about to dive into the noodles when he hears johnny sigh.

"we should probably peel off the mask first before we eat, huh?" johnny asks, looking annoyed and very much like how taeyong is feeling because they're both hungry, if the grumbles in their stomachs are any indication. "it's gonna hurt, isn't it?"

taeyong smiles sheepishly. "maybe."

it does hurt, a little bit but johnny doesn't complain much as they cleaned off their faces. fresh and almost glowing, they settle down on the floor once again and devour the food, done in a matter of minutes. they talk in between watching the documentary johnny had played and taeyong painting johnny's nails a light pink. they barely paid any attention to the show and decided that they should try rewatching that next time.

in the end, johnny had put on his hoodie and taeyong stole the spare one he keeps in taeyong's room before they ultimately settled in bed after a much interesting session of jamming to music and holding their own concert and laughing and kissing, lots and lots of kissing. taeyong could never stop kissing johnny. 

no one called them except for the message they both had gotten from their manager, reminding them of tomorrow's schedule. as much as taeyong loves his job, loves the fans that support them wholly, he dreads tomorrow; dreads the fact that this would all be over too soon and there's no telling when they can do it again. sure, johnny comes over to sleep with him most of the time but many of those times they would be too tired to do anything but sleep. so this was nice. 

taeyong sighs into johnny's chest, effectively gaining himself the taller male's attention from scrolling down the phone screen. they are in his bed now and he has his head pillowed on johnny's firm chest, a hand over his muscled torso underneath his hoodie and fingers tracing the lines of his abs whilst johnny had looked through his private social media accounts. 

"what's wrong, baby?" johnny asks after a moment.

taeyong hums, burying his face against the boy's chest. "nothing. just don't want tomorrow to come."

"hey," johnny puts his phone down and nudges at taeyong to look at him. he does and smiles when he finds johnny already smiling at him before he speaks. "i know we're all gonna be busy again tomorrow but wasn't today so nice?"

"it was," taeyong agrees.

johnny's smile softens and he raises a hand to brush back the ash brown hair off taeyong's face, carding his fingers through the soft locks. "yeah, today was really nice. i'm really happy about today so we don't have to worry about tomorrow just yet."

there's warmth in taeyong's chest as he listens to johnny talk. he's always loved the way johnny speaks and these days he has started to carry himself even better, more confident and happy and taeyong only ever wants good things for his best friend and boyfriend. johnny happy makes him the happiest.

he leans in then to press a kiss onto the taller's chin and then each of his cheeks. "you're right. today was so nice. we should try it again sometime."

"fuck yeah," johnny agrees with a little laugh, leaning just enough to press a kiss to taeyong's forehead. "we'll get to, i promise. i'll talk to manager hyung next time we have a free day. maybe then we can go somewhere and have fun outside."

taeyong's smile widens, nodding. "i'd love that a lot."

"me too," johnny hums, and then a beat later, he goes, "you wanna make out or something??"

it brings a laugh right out of the smaller male and then johnny is laughing too but taeyong nods anyway, shifting slightly so he could properly kiss the taller. johnny tastes like mint from the toothpaste and not the faintest bit of coffee that taeyong could usually taste and he knows that's generally kind of gross but it's  _ johnny _ and he likes johnny. he loves johnny. 

kissing johnny never gets old. it's soft and slow or hard and fast but equally all-consuming. it's like being cuddled up under layers and layers of blanket on a cold, rainy day or wanting to strip off all his clothes because it's hot and he needs to be  _ naked _ . 

johnny has always been light. he is light when it gets too dark and he is light at the end of the tunnel taeyong sometimes gets lost in. he is light in the way that he always, always is one of the few that make them laugh, even when things get hard and days are longer. he's bright and kind and talented and good.

johnny is so bright, he's blinding. 

taeyong likes to let it show from time to time. like their recent recording of weekly idol, where he'd called johnny light under the first impression versus current impression for each member in his self profile. johnny had called him fire and his cheeks had burned.

"i love you, you know?" johnny is saying in the brief moment that they parted from the kiss, whispered against taeyong's mouth. "don't wanna be cheesy and corny but like, man. i love you like, a lot."

taeyong grins as he pulls back slightly, nosing along the taller's jaw. "i know. i love you just as much but you already know that, don't you?"

"yeah, i know." johnny chuckles before he leaves another kiss to the smaller's lips and then another and another and another until taeyong is laughing and pushing his face away playfully. 

he rolls onto his back then and johnny chases after him, taking his turn to shift so that he's on an elbow, looming above his much smaller boyfriend. it's so cozy and comfortable, taeyong thinks he might fall asleep but he fights to stay awake because johnny is here and he likes looking at johnny's face, even though he sees it almost every single day since he joined the company. 

he doesn't think of it often and he doesn't always notice it but johnny has obviously grown out of his boyish looks, all the teen features gone and replaced by slight age, mature but still as beautiful as ever.

"what are you thinking about?" johnny breaks the silence by asking, his voice low and quiet as he brushes the pad of his thumb over taeyong's cheek.

taeyong shakes his head with a smile, eyes a little heavy as he hugs johnny's hand against his chest. "just appreciating my view," he tries and laughs at his lame attempt when johnny cackles. 

"you're sleepy. why don't you go and sleep, hm?" 

"no," taeyong shakes his head again but his body betrays him when he yawns a second later. "noooo. i'm not done spending time with you."

johnny laughs but then he's settling down and laying onto his back, pulling taeyong close to his side and taeyong snuggles in, burying his face into johnny's neck. they stay quiet for a little while but then johnny's slipping a hand into the pocket of his hoodie and he pulls out a rectangle box to place it on his chest, patting it as if to tell taeyong to open it. 

taeyong stares at johnny's face for a moment but he doesn't bother getting up after he takes the box and opens it to see a silver chain bracelet sitting inside it. an immediate smile stretches at his lips and he doesn't waste time in taking it out and putting it on. it's a simple one, really; just a chain around his wrist, only holding two different colored ones, a black and a white. he looks up at johnny in a silent question.

"happy 28 months," the taller male smiles, even though his eyes are droopy and taeyong thinks they'd both fall asleep soon. johnny points at the white loop of chain, "you," and then at the black one, "me."

"what does it mean?"

"nothing, really," johnny says with a laugh. the clock on the nightstand by his side of the bed reads nearly four in the morning, but johnny explains anyway. "white because you're good. not just good at things, like, like, talented kind of good. but good at heart, here," he pats at taeyong's chest. 

amused, taeyong presses on. "why is yours black?"

"because," johnny blinks, a slow, cheeky smile curling at his lips. "black is sexy and i'm sexy as hell."

"johnny suh," taeyong says in warning though he couldn't help the smile that stretches his lips as he pinches at the taller's side, both of them bursting into giggles. he knows johnny is being playful; if there's anyone at all that johnny is ever vulnerable with enough to show the side of him that's insecure and not always the confident boy he portrays, it's taeyong. 

johnny waves it off after, eyes half closed and there's a small smile on his lips. it takes him a little while to speak again, so taeyong stares at his new bracelet and watches the difference of the white and black loops, still clear under the dim light of his room.

the taller male sighs then, pulling taeyong even closer and burying his nose into the soft tuft of taeyong's ash brown hair. "black because we're yin and yang. two halves. and we're best friends, aren't we? we're best friends with a lot of feelings and i'm so lucky you're still with me today. so lucky. gets hard sometimes, everything…" 

taeyong knows johnny well enough to be able to tell that his boyfriend is already half gone, that it's his sleepiness talking and while he knows johnny meant every word, he also knows it isn't something johnny casually says to him. affection isn't what they shy from because being physical is easier and to taeyong, action always speaks louder than words; that is why he never needed johnny to utter those three words to know that he's loved as much as he loves johnny.

but johnny isn't done so taeyong lets him continue. "everything gets hard but then there's you and i know things get hard for you too but just, you know? getting to come home together, to each other… it's nice. you're nice. just knowing you exist is nice, makes me feel like everything will be okay."

"and it will be," taeyong says, running his palm up and down johnny's firm and broad chest, easing him into slumber. "it will be as long as we have each other."

he watches as johnny smiles at him, nodding his head and then slowly, like a kitten despite his large stature, falls asleep. taeyong's smile softens as he continues to pat at the taller's chest, the act something they're accustomed to after the few years of being together.

before he lets sleep take him as well, taeyong takes a final look at the bracelet, sighing in content and he doesn't dread tomorrow anymore. he thinks it's because he gets to see johnny again in the morning, gets to work with him, dance with him, live his life with him. he gets to do so with their friends too, so that's a plus. even though he isn't with his family back home, he knows he has family here.

he's grateful so he sends a thanks, whoever listens.

tomorrow would be a brand new day to appreciate everyone around him, everything around him, so taeyong lets his eyes close and lets himself float into sleep; sweet, peaceful sleep he would be thankful for once he wakes up in a couple of hours.

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> mmm some johnyong we needed. i made the video montage taeyong made for johnny so check it out on my twt (@johnyongclub)!!
> 
> comments, kudos, thank you for reading!


End file.
